Belushi Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny, Jo visits Arizona to meet the Belushis." Submission reel Jo: "Let's take a look at who we've got this week." ???: "Hi! We're the Belushi Family. I'm Katie-Charvet, and I'm a single divorced mom." Observation begins Jo: "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Jo." Parent Meeting House Rules Naughty Log Technique Jo: "Katie-Charvet never disciplines her triplets, so today, I gave her the Naughty Log." Jo: "This is called the Naughty Log." Jo: "And in that log, where the log is, the child has to sit on and take the consequence." Jo: "This Naughty log is 9 feet long. His age for Nicholas, his age for Bryce, and his age for Teddy. And that means you place the log here, or around the corner, you put it on the ground, and they have to sit on the Naughty Log." Jo: "It was no surprise to see Teddy breaking the Naughty Log all too soon." scratches Kadee screams Katie-Charvet: "What's the matter, sweetie?" Kadee: "Teddy scratched me!" Katie-Charvet: "Teddy, that's your warning. If you continue to scratch Kadee, you're going on the Naughty Log. Do you understand me? Plus, apologize to Kadee, please." Teddy: "No." Jo: "Teddy, apologize to Kadee or you will be going to the Naughty Log." Teddy: "(bleep) no." Katie-Charvet: "Alright, Teddy. It's time for you to go to the Naughty Log because you said a bad word." places Teddy on the Naughty Log Jo: "Teddy, your mommy placed you on the Naughty Log because you swore and scratched your sister. You have to stay on this log for 3 minutes. Also, your Bugs Bunny will be in toy jail for the rest of the day." laughs it off Jo: "No, it's not funny at all." walks away and confiscates his Bugs Bunny doll crawls to the living room door (2 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Come back here, now." places Teddy back on the Naughty Log and walks away without saying a word. leaves the Naughty Log and crawls to the laundry room (2 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Sit back down on the Naughty Log." returns Teddy to the Naughty Log and walks away with no communication gets up and goes near Kadee (8 minutes later) Teddy: "(bleep)." walks Teddy straight back to the Naughty Log gets up from the Naughty Log and pushes Carly (10 minutes later) carries Teddy straight back to the Naughty Log now darts off the Naughty Log and runs into the bathroom Katie-Charvet: "Where'd Teddy go?" Lotte: "He's in the shower!" pees in the shower naked (13 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Gross! We don't pee on stuff." Teddy: "I hate you and I wish you were dead!" Katie-Charvet: "I am not hearing these words coming out of your mouth. Put your clothes back on and come back to the Naughty Log." runs away and touches the computer monitor (16 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "No touching the computer monitor!" runs off and goes under a table (18 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Get out from under the table!" bites Lotte (20 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Teddy, don't bite Lotte! Just go back to the Naughty Log, mister!" carries Teddy to the Naughty Log now escapes from the Naughty Log and grabs Kadee's face (22 minutes later) Kadee: "Ow! Teddy, let go!" Katie-Charvet: "Let go of Kadee's face! She told you not to grab her face." shuts off the living room light (24 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Get out of the living room and turn the light back on" spits at a window (27 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Get your butt back on the Naughty Log so you can sit for 3 minutes." Teddy: "No!" runs into Caleb's bedroom and throws a pillow off Caleb's bed (29 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Put the pillow back on Caleb's bed!" Teddy: "NO!" goes outside to climb a tree (31 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Get down from the tree, you will get hurt because it's dangerous." Teddy: "Make me!" twists Kadee's arm and wrestles her (34 minutes later) Teddy: "Ha! I got you!" Kadee: "Mommy!" Katie-Charvet: "Teddy. Let go of Kadee's arm and don't wrestle her." runs in the house and goes on the fireplace (36 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Walk back to the Naughty Log, Teddy." spins a chair (38 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Leave the chair alone." snatches Katie-Charvet's MasterCard credit card (40 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Give me the credit card or I will have to take it from you." Teddy: "No!" throws toys (42 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Do not throw the toys." confiscates the toys and then puts them into the toy time-out box Katie-Charvet: "Let's go back to the Naughty Log," Teddy: "Let me go, you filthy animal!" deposits Teddy onto the Naughty Log and quietly walks away with no conversation Katie-Charvet: "Teddy wouldn't give into the Naughty Log without a fight," runs outside and in the middle of the street (45 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Get out of the street." returns Teddy to the house and deposits him back onto the Naughty Log spits in Katie-Charvet's face (48 minutes later) Jo: "You do not spit in mommy's face." gets off the Naughty Log and grabs Kadee's face again (50 minutes later) Jo: "Mommy told you not to grab Kadee's face." goes into Katie-Charvet's bedroom and jumps on her bed, laughing (52 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Get off my bed." jumps on Carly's bed (54 minutes later) Carly: "Stop jumping on my bed." jumps on Lotte's NBA Lakers bed (57 minutes later) Lotte: "Get off my bed." jumps on Ivan's NFL Raiders bed (60 minutes later) Ivan: "Dude, sounds like you have timeout to go." Teddy: "Yeah, right!" jumps on Tim's bed (63 minutes later) Tim: "Hey. Stop jumping on beds." jumps on Michael's bed (66 minutes later) Michael: "Dude, seriously, we're not chasing you around this mansion." Teddy: "Can't catch me!" runs back outside and in the street again (69 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Come back inside now, Teddy. No..wait, Teddy. WATCH OUT! You almost got hit by that car." goes outside to climb a tree again (71 minutes later) Jo: "Teddy, on the count of five, you will be placed back on the Naughty Log. 1...2...3..." Teddy: "(bleep) no." Jo: "Sure enough, Teddy had worn mom down, and that is when I intervened," Jo: "4...5. OK, Teddy. I will get you down from here and I will place you on the Naughty Log." picks up Teddy and takes him back to the Naughty Log escapes from the Naughty Log and throws toys again (74 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Stop throwing toys." confiscates the toys and deposits them into the toy time-out box while Jo puts Teddy back into the Naughty Log quickly dashes off the Naughty Log and back into the bathroom. pees in the shower again (77 minutes later) Jo: "You do not pee in the shower. That is absolutely unacceptable." goes on the fireplace again (80 minutes later) Jo: "What have we told you about going on the fireplace? To not go on it. Stop going on the fireplace." goes back in Caleb's bedroom to serve as a hideout (83 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "It's not a game. Come out of Caleb's bedroom and sit down on the Naughty Log." goes outside to the nearest playground (86 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Teddy, where are you?" arrives at the nearest playground and throws a baseball bat at Katie-Charvet Jo: "Teddy, you do not throw a baseball bat at your mommy because it can hurt her." Teddy: "Shut the (bleep) up!" goes inside the house (87 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Where's Teddy?" Kadee: "He's in the house." goes inside the house [Teddy goes into Caleb's bedroom and locks the door and watches some Barney and Friends videos (88 minutes later)] unlocks the door and enters the room Katie-Charvet: "Turn off Barney. You are not allowed to watch that while you have to stay in time-out." confiscates all the Barney videos and returns Teddy to the Naughty Log. escapes from the Naughty Log and dashes outside to the playground again Lotte: "Mom, Teddy's escaped! He's gone to the playground!" goes outside to search for Teddy in the playground Katie-Charvet: "Teddy, come back in the house this second!" throws rocks and sand (90 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Do not throw rocks and sand!" returns home with Teddy and deposits him back on the Naughty Log Katie-Charvet: "No matter how many times I put him back on, he kept on getting up. He just would not go down," gets up from the Naughty Log and touches the microwave (93 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Get your hands off the microwave!" runs away and touches the cable (96 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Leave the television cable alone." peeks behind an attic staircase that leads to a second attic in the attic (99 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Honey, get down from there." pinches Lotte (100 minutes later) Lotte: "Ow! Stop hurting me!" carries Teddy to the Naughty Log escapes from the Naughty Log and throws a plant (102 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Do not throw the plants!" knocks a table over (105 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Pick the table up." plays with a machete (108 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Put the machete down." picks up the menorah (109 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Leave that menorah alone." plays with a hatchet (110 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Put the hatchet down." knocks a fan over (113 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Pick up the fan." picks up rot iron (116 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Put down the rot iron!" hits one of Carly's private parts (119 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "You do not hit Carly's no-no parts!" puts Teddy back on the Naughty Log escapes and hides in a box (120 minutes later) Katie-Charvet: "Get out of the box right now." Teddy: "No!" picks Teddy up and returns him to the Naughty Log (121 minutes later) Teddy: "(beep) you!" flips his mother the bird Jo: "Ignore it." Jo: "I was shocked that Teddy flipped his mother the bird!" Jo: "Two and a half hours later, Teddy finally gave up and he stayed put on the Naughty Log and he did his time. Katie-Charvet's persistence paid off." Katie-Charvet: "You were placed on the Naughty Log because you scratched your sister and swore. It was not very nice, do you understand me?" Teddy: "Yes, Mommy." Katie-Charvet: "Teddy, I want an apology from you to Kadee for what you did and you can get up." Teddy: "I'm sorry, Kadee." Katie-Charvet: "Thank you. Now you may get up, but that's enough scratching, OK?" Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny...Kadee's birthday celebration ends in chaos courtesy of the triplets" [Kadee is having a Rainbow Brite-themed birthday party with her friends from her Pre-K class] Bryce and Nicholas throw rainbow cupcakes at Kadee's guests Kadee's 5th Birthday Party Jo: "The next day was Kadee's birthday party, and she was having a Rainbow Brite theme. She invited her friends from her Pre-K class over to her party." (dressed in a Ladies Rainbow Brite Costume) fills a Rainbow piñata with candy and small toys in the kitchen while Kadee (dressed in a child Rainbow Brite Costume) sits in the dining room, waiting eagerly for her party to start Jo: "At the party, they were serving rainbow cupcakes, popcorn, tootsie pops, Rainbow fruit kabobs, rainbow pizza, Rainbow cake ice cream cones, rainbow potato latkes, rainbow-coated Oreos, a 6-layer rainbow birthday cake, cookies, Candies, and all sorts of things." Tim: "Kadee, over here. I wanna take a picture of you." gets out his digital camera Tim: "Smile for me, Kadee." Ivan: "Say cheese!" Bryce and Nicholas are dressed in Twink the Sprite costumes Katie-Charvet: "There, you three look perfect!" is blowing up colorful balloons to form a rainbow is on the cell phone Carly: "Uh-huh. Yes. Can you deliver the 4-in-1 Rainbow bounce? My sister Kadee is turning 5 today, and she's having a birthday party." Caller: "We'll see what we can do, ma'am." Carly: "Do you take Discover credit card?" Caller: "Yes, ma'am, we do. Katie-Charvet: "Just to let you know, we are not serving any pork products or shellfish since we are Jewish, Jo. We also do not mix meat with dairy in this family." Caller: "OK ma'am, I'll remember that." guest and her mother brings an ice-cream pie created at Cold Stone Creamery White Sheets Technique Onward Family Test Run DVD Meeting Reinforcements Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Unfinished Transcripts